Camping mit Hindernissen
by Goun
Summary: So, ich bin jetzt endlich mal zum Weiterschreiben gekommen! Nun geht's ans Klettern! (Ja, Boromir klettert mit seiner Rüstung auch mit!) Freut euch auf einen lustigen Teil!
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Charakter von Tolkien, wenn doch, dann würde ich sie in meinen persönlichen Harem stecken.  
  
Part One  
  
*raschel* Goun und Kylie zuckten beide zusammen. Was war denn das? Es war drei Uhr morgens, für die Nachtwache waren Legolas und Boromir eingeteilt und die beiden Halbelfen hatten gehofft, endlich einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen zu können, ohne dass sie jemand belästigte mit Fragen wie: „Wer ist denn deine Mutter?" „Wieso hat sich Gandalf/Saruman denn überhaupt mit ihr eingelassen?" „Seid ihr jetzt stärker als eure Väter? Ihr seid ja auch zur Hälfte Elfen!" Am Anfang hatten sich die Beiden noch gewundert, wieso alle wussten, dass Kylie die Tochter von Saruman dem Weisen war, und Goun die Tochter von Gandalf dem Grauen. Aber anscheinend hatte ein Hobbit seinen vorlauten Mund nicht halten können, und nun überfielen alle Rassen die Beiden mit Fragen. Man glaubt ja gar nicht, wie weit der Ruf von Saruman und Gandalf reicht! Um nun diesem nervigen Gefrage zu entgehen, kam Boromir auf die Idee, dass Kylie, Goun, Legolas und er ein paar Tage in der Wildnis verbringen sollten, ohne von irgendwem gestört zu werden. Also kam nur ein Ort in Frage, den alle seit Saurons Lebzeiten und auch nach dessen Tod mieden: In der Nähe von Mordor wollten sie einige Tage in Ruhe verbringen. Aus Mordor war inzwischen wieder ein grünes Land geworden mit vielen Wäldern und Seen. Nach Saurons Tod hatte sich die Natur wieder erholt, doch den Schauermärchen der alten Hobbits war es zu verdanken, dass keiner in dieses Land kam. Den Vieren war das nur recht: Kein Mensch, Maia, Hobbit, Zwerg oder sonstige Leute, denen man Antworten auf ihre Fragen geben müsste. Nun denn, zurück zur eigentlichen Handlung: Goun stand als Erste auf, zog sich ihren Mantel, auf dem sie geschlafen hatte, an und sah sich um. Sie campierten im Freien, und der Mond schien hell. ‚Eine Vollmondnacht!' dachte Goun unwillkürlich. Sie ging zu der Stelle, von der das Geräusch zu kommen schien und sah nach. Kurz darauf konnte Kylie ihre Freundin lachen hören: „Legolas! Wenn du schon so todmüde bist, dass du im Stehen einschläfst, dann hättest du mich ja auch wecken können! Ich mag zwar keine Nachtwachen, aber was nützt uns ein Ausguck, der pennt?!" Kylie, die inzwischen auch aufgestanden war, kam zu Goun und Legolas herüber. Es bot sich ihr ein seltsames Bild: Legolas stand an einen Baum gelehnt und rieb dich die Augen. Dann fing er an, herzhaft zu Gähnen. Kylie brach in einen Lachkrampf aus, woraufhin Legolas sie etwas sauer ansah. Nachdem Legolas ein „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast so tief geschlafen!" herausgebracht hatte, fiel Kylie ein, dass Boromir nicht bei Legolas war, und auch am Lagerfeuer war er nicht zu finden. Wo war er nur? Als hätte Legolas das gehört, sagte er auch schon: „Boromir wollte auf der anderen Seite Wache halten." Kylie, die sich wunderte, warum Boromir bei diesem Lärm noch nicht aufgewacht war, schlenderte gemächlich auf das Gebüsch zu. Goun folgte ihr in einigem Abstand, Legolas hatte sich entschlossen, zu den Resten des Lagerfeuers zu gehen und eine Runde zu schlafen. Inzwischen hatte Kylie das Gebüsch erreicht, und schlug die Zweige auseinander. Goun folgte ihr und stieg in der Nähe über das Gebüsch hinweg. Auf einmal vernahm Kylie ein leises Schnarchen, und nach einigen Schritten sah sie auch die Ursache: Boromir lag auf dem Rücken mitten in einem Ameisenhaufen und schlief tief und fest. Die Ameisen kletterten über diesen Eindringling einfach hinweg als wäre er nicht da. Plötzlich stand Goun mit einem Eimer Wasser in der Hand vor Boromir und drückte diesen Kylie in die Hand. *platsch* Schon hatte Kylie diesen Eimer über Boromir ausgeschüttet! Prustend setzte sich Boromir auf. „IIH! Ameisen!" So schnell konnte nicht einmal Legolas laufen wie sich Boromir zum Fluss bewegte. Doch gerade als er in den Fluss springen wollte, fiel er über eine Baumwurzel und landete mit einem Bauchplatscher im Wasser. Kylie lief ihm nach, um zu sehen, ob ihm etwas passiert war, doch als sie zum Fluss kam, war weit und breit kein Boromir zu sehen. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als eine Hand aus dem Wasser geschossen kam und Kylie unter Wasser zog. In ihrer Panik setzte Kylie einen Feuerball ein, und Sekunden darauf kletterte sie aus dem Wasser. Goun saß einige Schritte entfernt auf einem Felsen und grinste Kylie an. „Was soll das? Ist es vielleicht lustig, wie ich aussehe??!" Kylie war sauer. „Nein, du schaust nur aus wie ein begossener Pudel, aber schau dir doch einmal Boromir an!" Kylie drehte sich um, und fing an zu lachen: Vor ihr stand Boromir, der nicht nur nass war, sondern auch eine versengte Rüstung trug! Kylie musste ihn voll erwischt haben, denn Boromir sah aus, als wäre er ins Feuer geworfen worden.  
  
Sonderlich erfreut sah Boromir aber nicht aus, als Kylie vor ihm stand und ihn auslachte, und er stapfte wütend davon. Kylie, die Schuldgefühle bekam, rannte ihm nach, um ihn zu besänftigen. Goun ging in der Zwischenzeit zu Legolas zurück, der inzwischen wieder aufgewacht war, und auch ein Lagerfeuer entfacht hatte. Obwohl es schon vier Uhr morgens im Sommer war, war die Nacht sehr kalt gewesen, und Goun merkte plötzlich, wie sie fröstelte. Sie setzte sich zu Legolas ans Feuer und starrte in die Flammen. Wer war ihre Mutter? Schon seit einiger Zeit dachte Goun über diese Frage nach, doch ihr Vater hatte dieses Thema jedes Mal abgeblockt und sie angefahren, dass das Vergangenheit sei, und sie nichts angehe. Kylie kann ihre Mutter ebenfalls nicht, aber auch Saruman wollte nicht darüber reden. Die Flammen waren inzwischen größer geworden und Goun konnte Legolas, der ihr gegenüber saß, nicht mehr sehen. Wie sollte sie jemals herausfinden können, wer ihre Mutter war? *krack* Goun wurde aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt und sah erstaunt zum Gebüsch hinüber, von woher das Geräusch zu hören war. Kurz darauf erschien Boromirs Kopf hinter den Zweigen, und er kam näher. Hinter ihm hörte man Kylies Stimme: „Bis du noch ganz dicht? Ich renn' dir hier hinterher, und du drehst dich nicht mal um! Was soll ich denn noch machen??! Mehr als mich entschuldigen kann ich doch nicht! Außerdem war es ja deine Schuld! Wer hat mich denn unter Wasser gezogen??!" – „Du musst ja nicht gleich so panisch reagieren! Du bist viel zu sensibel, um eine Kämpferin zu sein! Du solltest dir wie Galadriel einen Wald suchen, und dir dein eigenes Volk aufbauen!" – „WAS???? Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Du ...." – „Halt mal!" Dieser intelligente Ausspruch kam von Legolas. „Ihr wollt doch hier keinen Streit anfangen, oder?" „Da muss ich Legolas beipflichten!" Die Vier fuhren herum. Hinter ihnen standen Gandalf und Saruman! „Was soll denn das?? Was macht ihr verdammt noch mal hier?? Urlaub? Oder wollt ihr euch von den Strapazen eines Magierdaseins erholen?" Goun war sauer. Wie hatten die Beiden sie bloß gefunden? „Ja, wir wollen uns erholen!" – „In Mordor! Wieso geht ihr nicht gleich in die Minen von Moria?! Da könnt ihr ja ein Kaffeekränzchen mit dem Balrog veranstalten! Und die Orcs werden euch sicher durch die Minen führen und euch herumführen oder sie veranstalten gleich eine Unterrichtsstunde im Goldgraben, nur für euch?!!" - „Jetzt tust du uns aber Unrecht! Wir wollten doch nur sehen, wie es euch geht! Ist das etwa nicht mehr erlaubt?" - „NEIN! Ihr schleppt doch nur die Flöhe hinter euch her!" – „Wenn du damit die Hobbits meinst, die sind im Auenland geblieben." – „Glaubst du, dass ich umsonst gesagt habe, dass wir allein sein wollen????" – „Jetzt komm' aber mal wieder runter, bevor du hier aus lauter Wut alles in Schutt und Asche legst!" Legolas versuchte vergeblich, Goun zu beschwichtigen. „Was soll das?? Spielst du jetzt hier den Verräter?? Du weißt genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn man mich einfach übergeht! Aber macht doch, was ihr wollt! Ich werde wohl in ganz Mittelerde keine Ruhe finden! Noch dazu erst recht nicht, wenn mir ein Vollidiot, der mein Vater ist, immer hinterher läuft, weil er Angst hat, dass seinem verwöhnten Töchterchen etwas zustoßen könnte! Ich habe all die Jahre ohne dich gelebt und mir ist nie etwas passiert! All die Jahre hast du dich nicht um mich gekümmert, du hast mir noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich eine Magierin bin! Und jetzt, wo alles so gut gelaufen ist, tauchst du hier auf und spielst den besorgten Vater! Teilweise glaube ich sogar, dass die Zeit ohne dich besser war als sie jetzt, da ich dich kenne, ist!" Wutentbrannt stapfte Goun davon, und bald darauf konnte man sie Zaubersprüche murmeln hören. „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Gandalf war sichtlich betroffen. „Darf ich mich jetzt nicht einmal mehr um sie kümmern?" – „Gandalf, du musst sie verstehen! Wenn sie ständig gefragt wird, wieso du ihr Vater bist, dann geht einem das auf die Nerven. Und außerdem hättest du dich ja auch mal bei ihr melden können! Sie hat die ganze Zeit allein bei den Elfen gelebt, ohne jemals etwas von ihrem Vater oder ihrer Mutter zu hören." – „Meinst du wirklich, Legolas, dass ich sie einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte? Aber sie ist doch meine Tochter..." – „Lauf' ihr nicht überall hin nach! Sie ist erwachsen, sie führt ihr eigenes Leben. Und jetzt entschuldige dich bei ihr!" Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Gandalf langsam in die Richtung, in die Goun verschwunden war. Saruman stand etwas betreten vor seiner Tochter Kylie. „Nun ja, also eigentlich wollten wir ja nur..." – „WAS wolltet ihr?! Goun hat es euch doch gesagt, dass wir auf eure Gesellschaft verzichten können! Wieso nur habt ihr immer so eine Angst um uns?" „väterlicher Beschützerinstinkt!" Boromir hatte sich in die Unterhaltung eingemischt. Als Kylie ihn jedoch mit einem giftigen Blick bedachte, lief er rot an und wandte sich ab. Legolas stand in einiger Entfernung da und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen. Der große Boromir aus Gondor, der vor nichts und niemandem Angst hatte, hatte Angst vor einer Frau! Das war wirklich zu komisch! Doch als Kylie sich umwandte und ihn giftig anstarrte, hörte er auf zu Lachen. „Wieso machst du eigentlich nicht den Führerschein?" (Äh halt mal, wie komme ich denn jetzt auf Dragon Ball Z??? Kylie hat doch mit buäähh Chichi gar nichts zu tun! Okay, also letzten Satz streichen und zurück zur Geschichte:) „Wieso gehst du nicht mit Boromir zum Holzsammeln, Legolas? Dann habt ihr wenigstens was sinnvolles zu tun!" Missmutig verschwand Legolas im Wald, und Boromir folgte ihm. Aus der Entfernung konnte man Legolas schimpfen hören: „Und das alles um vier Uhr morgens! Ich könnte noch so schön schlafen, aber nein... *grummel*" – „Sei leise und geh' weiter!" – „Schon gut, ich geh' ja schon!"  
  
Gandalf hatte Goun inzwischen gefunden und sich in einiger Entfernung auf einen Stein gesetzt. Goun war noch immer so sauer, dass sie schon beträchtliche Schneisen in den Wald geschlagen hatte vom Zaubersprüche ausprobieren. Gandalf hatte auf einmal Respekt vor seiner Tochter. Obwohl sie noch lange nicht ihre gesamte Kraft eingesetzt hatte, hätte dieser Teil ihrer Kraft genügt um einen Balrog dem Erdboden gleichzumachen! Aber wieso wunderte er sich auch?! Goun war ja ein Halbelf, und Gandalf hatte sich damals mit der stärksten Elfenkriegerin aus der Region eingelassen. Wenn Goun noch ein bisschen trainieren würde, könnte sie es sogar mit einem ähnlich starken Gegner wie Sauron aufnehmen! Doch seit der Vernichtung von Sauron war es unnötig zu trainieren, in Mittelerde gab es nur noch die Orcs, und die waren harmlos. So dachte zumindest Gandalf. Plötzlich wurde er geblendet und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig: Sekunden später war der Felsen, auf dem er gesessen hatte, dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und die Bäume dahinter waren Geschichte. „Was soll denn das? Du hättest mich beinahe umgebracht!" – „Selbst schuld, wenn du ohne einen Ton zu sagen hinter mir sitzt! Vielleicht solltest du dir ein Kindermädchen besorgen!" Gandalf merkte, dass dieses Gespräch schon wieder in einem Streit enden würde, also wechselte er das Thema: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir hinterhergelaufen bin. Du musst auch mal mich verstehen: All die Jahre wusste ich nichts von dir, erst als ich einen Elfen getroffen habe, hat er mir erzählt, dass deine Mutter vor ihrem Tod in einer Schlacht gegen Sauron noch ein Kind zur Welt brachte. Und da ich der Einzige im Leben deiner Mutter war, gibt es wohl keinen Zweifel, dass ich dein Vater bin. Und jetzt hab' ich auf einmal eine Tochter! Ich bin nicht mehr unabhängig, ich habe auf einmal jemanden, um den ich mich sorgen muss, wenn er in eine Schlacht zieht!" – „Das hast du bei den Hobbits doch auch schon getan!" – „Lenk' nicht vom Thema ab! Und jetzt habe ich einfach nur Angst um dich, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn du auf einmal sterben würdest!" In Gandalfs Augen standen Tränen. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsen und wirkte wie ein alter Mann. Goun empfand Mitleid mit ihm. Sie war wirklich zu schroff gegen ihn vorgegangen. „Dad, wenn es einem Leid zu tun hat, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hat, dann bin ich es gewesen! Ich hatte doch all die Jahre auch keinen Vater! Ich war auf mich allein gestellt, ich musste mir die Zauberei selbst erlernen. Ich saß also die meiste Zeit alleine in der Bücherei in Minas Tirth, alle Anderen sahen mich nur erstaunt an. Einer schnauzte mich sogar an, was ich denn hier machen würde. Er hat es bis heute bereut!" Gandalf schmunzelte. Das war wahrlich seine Tochter! „Komm schon, lass' uns zu den Anderen zurückgehen! Legolas wartet sich schon auf dich!" – „Was soll das denn nun schon wieder?" Doch Gandalf gab keine Antwort. Als sie das Lager erreichten, saß Saruman auf einem umgestürzten Baum und starrte Kylie an. Diese gab sich größte Mühe, in eine andere Richtung zu blicken, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Boromir und Legolas waren vom Holzsammeln zurückgekehrt, und hatten sich ans Lagerfeuer zurückgezogen. „Was soll denn das hier, Saruman?" Gandalf schaute seinen Freund erstaunt an. „Ich dachte, du wollest mit deiner Tochter reden!" – „Was soll ich denn sagen?" Saruman war verzweifelt. Bei jedem seiner Redeversuche hatte Kylie abgeblockt und ihn giftig angesehen. „Kylie, was soll denn das? Ich habe mit meinem Vater ja auch geredet!" – „Ich bin aber nicht du!" – „Kein Grund, gleich sauer zu werden und mich anzubrüllen!" – „Tschuldige, hab's nicht so gemeint!" – „Na dann... Im Übrigen, es ist jetzt gerade mal halb fünf Uhr morgens! Wollen wir nicht alle noch ein bisschen schlafen?" – „Gute Idee!" Schon hatte Legolas sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und war fest eingeschlafen. „Der hat doch auch nichts Anderes im Kopf als Schlafen!" – „Und du, Boromir?" – „Ach, Kylie, musst du immer alles auf mich zurückwerfen?" Damit war auch Boromir eingeschlafen. Goun stand auf und wollte in Richtung Bach verschwinden, als Kylie ihr nachrief: „Wollest du nicht schlafen?" – „Doch, aber ich schlafe lieber am Bach, da muss ich wenigstens Boromirs Schnarchen nicht aushalten! Und Nazghul mögen ja auch kein Wasser!" – „Aber die sind doch schon tot!" – „Hast du eine Ahnung! Die geistern jede Nacht herum!" – „Lass' das, Goun! Diese Erschrecktechnik funktioniert bei mir nicht!" Und schon war auch Kylie eingeschlafen. Saruman starrte nur teilnahmslos vor sich hin, und Gandalf lehnte sich an einen Baum, um zu Schlafen. Goun ging langsam zum Bach und setzte sich ans Ufer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon hier saß, als plötzlich jemand fragte: „Woran denkst du?" Legolas war schon wieder wach! „Äh, ich dachte, du wollest pennen!" – „Ach was! Ich hab' doch schon für eine halbe Stunde gepennt!" – „Mir geht das alles irgendwie zu schnell! Vor einer Woche hatte ich noch keinen Vater, jetzt hab' ich auf einmal einen! Ich hatte keine Ahnung von meiner Mutter, jetzt weiß ich, dass sie eine Elfenkriegerin war, und in einer Schlacht gegen Sauron gefallen ist!" – „Hey, ist das denn so schlimm?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..." Legolas setzte sich neben sie, und zog sie in seine Arme. Goun lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberarm und betrachtete die Wasseroberfläche. Binnen Sekunden waren sie und Legolas eingeschlafen.  
  
„Aufstehen!" Goun schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Was? Es ist vielleicht gerade mal sechs Uhr! Ich bin doch erst um halb sechs eingepennt! Was soll also das Ganze?" – „Kannst du nicht leiser sein? Ich muss mit dir reden!" Erst jetzt merkte Goun, dass Legolas neben ihr lag und schlief. Sie drehte sich um, und erblickte Saruman! „Was willst du denn?" – „Können wir uns vielleicht woanders unterhalten? Ich will nicht, dass Legolas aufwacht!" – „Das tut er zwar eh nicht, aber wenn du meinst..." Mit einem Achselzucken stand Goun auf und ging zu den Resten ihres Lagerfeuers. „Also, was gibt es denn so Dringendes, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht wecken musst?" – „Ähm, ähh, nunja, also,.." – „Hast du noch mehr Lückenfüller auf Lager? Wenn nicht, dann überleg' dir welche, wenn sie dir eingefallen sind, kannst du mich ja wecken!" Goun wollte aufstehen, doch Saruman hielt sie zurück: „Warte doch mal! Es geht um Kylie. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..." – „Was ist denn? Stört es dich, dass Boromir immer bei ihr ist?" – „Nun ja, stören nicht gerade, aber...." – „Was aber?!" Goun wurde langsam sauer. Da weckte dieser Kerl sie doch mitten in der Nacht, nach einer halben Stunde Schlaf, und dann durfte sie sich so ein sinnloses Geplapper anhören! Aber Saruman unterbrach ihre Gedanken: „Also, ich mache mir Sorgen um Kylie. Dass Boromir sich um sie kümmert, dagegen habe ich ja nichts, aber da ist doch mehr dahinter, oder?" – „Was soll denn die Frage? Seinen Freund kann man sich ja wohl immer noch selbst aussuchen, oder etwa nicht??" – „Äh, Freund??" Saruman starrte Goun ziemlich perplex an. „Freund?" – „Ja, was dachtest du denn? Die Beiden sind zusammen!" - „Will Kylie Boromir etwa heiraten?" Goun schnappte hörbar nach Luft: „Wer hat denn hier von Heiraten geredet? Es ist zwar in Ordnung, dass du den besorgten Papi spielst, aber vom Heiraten hat echt keiner gesprochen! Außerdem, Heiraten und Kinder kriegen und dann am Herd zu enden, das wäre doch für Kylie, genauso wenig wie für mich, nichts! Wir wollen unabhängig sein, und nicht kochen, putzen, waschen, etc.!!! Auf was für absurde Ideen kommst du eigentlich?" – „Und wenn Kylie jetzt schwanger wird?" WAS??? Hatte Goun da richtig gehört Und selbst wenn ihre Freundin schwanger werden sollte, dann wäre das doch immer noch ihre Sache! „Sag mal, bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt??? Wenn Kylie schwanger werden sollte, dann ist das doch immer noch ihr Problem und nicht deins!!!!! Du kannst dich dann freuen, wenn du Opa wirst, aber das war's dann auch!!" Wütend drehte Goun sich um und wollte gehen, als Saruman plötzlich weiterredete: „Es ist ja nur so, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie mache! Ein uneheliches Kind, und was ist, wenn sie irgendwo weit weg von zu Hause ist?" – „Du bist echt durchgedreht! Na und? Dann haben wir halt ein uneheliches Kind! Das ist doch so egal wie sonst noch was! Oder hast du dich etwa um die Ehe geschert, als du die Frau geschwängert hast? Noch dazu war sie ja ein Mensch! Und eins kannst du mir glauben: Kylie passt mit so was hundertprozentig besser auf als du! So, und jetzt lass mich schlafen!" – „Ein kleine Bitte noch!" Goun drehte sich genervt um: „Spuck's aus, und dann lass mich für den Rest des Bestehens der Erde in Ruhe!" – „Kein Mensch, Hobbit, Maia, Orc, oder sonst wer darf von diesem Gespräch erfahren, ist das klar!" – „Ja! Und jetzt geh' mir aus den Augen!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Goun erst gegen Mittag, zumindest stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Von Saruman oder Gandalf war nichts mehr zu sehen, und auch Legolas, Kylie und Boromir waren verschwunden, bis Goun auf einmal hinter einem Busch ein leises Geräusch vernahm. Sie fuhr mit einem Ruck herum, als Kylie über und über mit Laub bedeckt aus dem Gebüsch kroch. „Was in Dreiteufelsnamen tust du bitte im Gebüsch????" Goun starrte Kylie an. „Ich wollte doch nur Holz sammeln!" – „Und dabei saut man sich von oben bis unten ein, oder was???" – „Ich bin ausgerutscht." – „Aha! Hast du eine Ahnung, wo der Rest hin ist?" – „Die wollten ein bisschen Jagen gehen, Gandalf und Saruman sind aber schon Richtung Isengard aufgebrochen. Sie haben gemeint, dass in Lothlorien ein Maia getötet wurde, und das wollten sie in Augenschein nehmen." – „Na dann..." Goun zuckte mit den Schultern. Seit Galadriel sich aus Lothlorien zurückgezogen hatte und nach Valla gegangen war, hatten sich viele Wanderer in dem Wald verirrt, und die Wenigsten waren lebend zurückgekommen. Die Wenigen, die es geschafft hatten, den Wald zu durchqueren, berichteten von Geistern, die ruhelos in dem Wald umherirren würden und sich an jedem Wanderer vergreifen würden. Goun glaubte nicht an diese Geschichten, da sie die Wanderer, die meist eingebildete Großgrundbesitzer waren, einfach für unfähig hielt, in der Wildnis zu überleben. Und um ihre Dämlichkeit zu verbergen, erfanden sie Geschichten und versteckten sich dahinter. Aber auch ihr kamen Zweifel: Was konnte so stark sein, einen Maia zu vernichten? Geister sicher nicht, die waren relativ harmlos, wenn man sich nicht allzu dämlich anstellte. Aber um einen Maia zu töten, erforderte es viel Geschick und jahrelange Übung. Aber sie schob den Gedanken beiseite, und redete sich ein, dass der Maia gestolpert sein musste und sich ernsthaft verletzt haben musste, so dass er unfähig zu Kämpfen war. Sie nahm Kylie ein Bündel Holz ab und trug es zur Feuerstelle, an der inzwischen auch Legolas und Boromir sich eingefunden hatten.  
  
Nach einem Frühstück bestehend aus Fisch und einem erlegten Hirsch, kamen Goun doch wieder ihre Gedanken in den Sinn und sie starrte geistesabwesend ins Feuer. „Pennst du?" Erst jetzt merkte Goun, dass Legolas sie schon zum fünften Mal etwas gefragt hatte, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. « Nein, ich penn' nicht! Ich war bloß gerade geistesabwesend!" – „Was ist mit dir los? Du bist gar nicht so sarkastisch wie sonst! Du hast doch was!" Goun verfluchte im Stillen (gell, Kylie, immer mit dem Fluchen: Das ist verflucht, das Palantir ist verflucht, Isengard ist verflucht, die Unterhosen von Gondor sind verflucht, äh.......... *tropf* zurück zur eigentlichen Geschichte!) die Elfen für ihre feinen Sinne und erzählte den Anderen von ihrer Vermutung in Bezug auf den toten Maia. Schnell war auch eine Entscheidung gefasst und die Vier beschlossen, nach Lothlorien zu gehen, und sich selbst ein Bild der Lage zu machen. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Charakter von Tolkien, wenn doch, dann würde ich sie in meinen persönlichen Harem stecken.  
  
Part Two  
  
„Was hast du denn?" Kylie schaute ihre Freundin besorgt von der Seite an. Sie wanderten seit Stunden durch unwegsames Gelände, doch das war nicht der Grund für Kylies Frage. Goun verhielt sich so ungewöhnlich schweigsam, sie ließ nicht einmal einen ihrer üblichen Kommentare über die Langsamkeit von Boromir und Kylie ab, sie wanderte nur stillschweigend vor dich hin. „Nun ja, mir geht die Sache mit dem Maia nicht aus dem Kopf! Wenn der gestürzt ist, dann verletzt man sich nicht so schwer, dass man sich nicht einmal mehr gegen Geister wehren kann. Und den Kopf hat sich ein Maia noch nie so heftig angehauen, dass er bewusstlos geworden wäre oder so etwas in der Art! Irgendwie passt das alles nicht so recht zusammen!" – „Hey, jetzt mach' dir doch keine Gedanken darum! Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Lorien, also wirst du in ein paar Stunden des Rätsels Lösung auf einem Präsentierteller haben! Und jetzt schau' mich nicht so skeptisch an!" – „Vielleicht hast du recht, aber trotzdem, irgendwie..." Weiter kam Goun nicht, denn Legolas zog sie auf den Boden und auch Boromir war mit Kylie hinter einem Baum in Deckung gegangen. „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?" Goun konnte Kylies ärgerliche Stimme hinter dem Baum hören. „Still!" Legolas richtete sich vorsichtig auf und spähte über den Rand des Busches, hinter dem sie lagen, um gleich darauf seinen Kopf erschreckt wieder zurückzuziehen. „Nazghul! Vier Ringwraiths!" – „Was?" Goun konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Der Anführer der Nazghul war doch in der Schlacht bei Minas Tirith geschlagen worden! Seitdem hieß es, dass sie sich in die Dunklen Höhlen in der Nähe von Barad Dur zurückgezogen hätten, und kein Mensch, Hobbit, Elf, oder sonstiges Wesen hatte sie zu Gesicht bekommen. Und auf einmal standen sie lebendig (..., äh tot, äh nein, ach, lassen wir das doch!) vor ihnen! Goun ging in die Hocke und starrte die Vier an: Sie sahen genauso aus, wie sie Goun beschrieben worden waren: Dunkle Umhänge, Reiter auf schwarzen, bluttriefenden Pferden, allen hatten Kapuzen auf, unter denen man nichts erkennen konnte, und sie suchten blitzschnell die Gegend ab. Goun wollte sich gerade wieder zurückziehen, als die Reiter etwas in ihrer Richtung zu bemerken schienen. Ein schriller Schrei, und die Vier stürmten auf Kylie, Boromir, Legolas und Goun zu! Vor Schreck wie gelähmt, starrte Kylie die immer näherkommenden Reiter an, bis sie ein unsanfter Schlag traf und sie zu Boden stürzte. Gerade als Boromir und Legolas sich ihnen entgegenstellen wollten, machten die mächtigen Pferde einen Satz und sprangen über das Gebüsch hinweg. Minuten später waren die Reiter nicht mehr zu sehen, sie waren in Richtung Mordor davon geritten. Boromir lehnte sich entsetzt gegen einen Baum: „Was war denn, um alles in der Welt, das?" – „Ich hab' auch keine Ahnung, aber ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass wir uns von den Straßen fernhalten sollten. Wenn sie zurückkommen und uns entdecken, dann sieht es nicht gerade rosig aus. Nicht, dass wir nicht stark genug wären, sie aufzuhalten, aber Vier sind nicht gerade wenige, und noch dazu haben sie Pferde." Goun drehte sich nach ihrem letzten Satz um, und ging mitten in eine Schlucht hinein. Legolas folgte ihr, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren (Wie war das noch? Legolas bester Satz: „...", etc.) und auch Kylie ging ihnen nach. Nur Boromir sah ihnen noch etwas unentschlossen nach. Doch als er aus der Ferne einen Schrei hörte, überlegte er es sich anders und rannte den Dreien nach.  
  
„Wollt ihr etwa den Weg über die Totensümpfe einschlagen?" – „Na klar! Anders kommen wir nicht weg. Wir müssen durch die Sümpfe, dann nach Westen zu den Argonath. Wir überqueren den Fluss aber noch nicht hier, sondern folgen dem Anduin nach Norden. Knapp unter den Wäldern von Lorien werden wir den Fluss dann überqueren, und kommen so in die Wälder. So, bist du zufrieden mit dem Plan?" – „Nein! Ich will..." – „Das ist mir egal, was du denn willst! Wir laufen so, und damit basta! Du kannst ja gerne allein auf der Straße laufen, wenn dir das lieber ist!" – „Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, aber die Straße wäre mir doch lieber als die Sümpfe!" – „Glaub' ich dir auf's Wort! Mir wäre die Straße auch lieber, aber ich habe keine große Lust auf die nächste Begegnung mit den Nazghul. So, und jetzt laufen wir! Wir haben schon genug Zeit vertrödelt! Wenn wir noch vor Nachtanbruch einigermaßen weiter kommen wollen, dann müssen wir wohl oder übel noch bis zu den Sümpfen kommen. Da rasten wir über Nacht und überqueren die Sümpfe dann morgen. In der Nacht wäre es zu gefährlich. Nicht einmal ein Waldläufer würde das wagen." Damit wandte Goun sich zum Gehen, als Kylie sie plötzlich fragte: „Von wegen Waldläufer: Weißt du, wo Aragorn ist?" – „Aragorn ist irgendwo bei seiner Familie in Imladris. Warum willst du das wissen?" – „Ach, wir haben ihn nur so lange nicht mehr gesehen, und da wollte ich..." – „WAS wolltest du? Aragorn hat uns nicht zu interessieren! Gondor braucht keinen König, was Gondor braucht, ist einen Stadthalter wie mich!" Boromir hatte sich eingemischt, und war augenscheinlich wütend, wie auch sonst immer, wenn die Sprache auf Aragorn kam. „Wir haben hier zwar nicht von Königen geredet, aber..." – „Kommt ihr vielleicht mal endlich?" Legolas stand ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt auf einem Felsblock. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet noch ein bisschen weiterkommen!" – „Wir kommen ja schon!" Schon standen Goun und Kylie neben Legolas und warteten auf Boromir, der, wie üblich, schimpfte: „Das ist nicht fair! Ihr Elfen und Halbelfen seid viel schneller als normale Menschen!" – „Was schleppst du auch eine Rüstung mit dir durch die Gegend?" – „Du als Elb kennst das ja nicht: Wir Menschen verteidigen uns mit dieser Rüstung, capisci?? Deshalb sterben wir ja auch nicht im Kampf!" – „Das nicht, aber wir sind ohnehin unsterblich!" Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sich Legolas vor einem Stein ducken, der gefährlich nahe an seinem Kopf vorbeizischte. „Also wirklich, Boromir, du musst doch deshalb nicht gleich ausfallend werden!" – „Schluss jetzt! Würden sich die Herrschaften auch mal bequemen, Frieden zu schließen, und sich nicht immer nur die Schädel einzuschlagen?" Die Diskussion war damit beendet und die Gemeinschaft machte sich auf den Weg zu den Totensümpfen.  
  
„Hey, ein bisschen mehr Seil wäre schon angebracht!" Legolas stand auf einem schmalen Felssims und schrie nach unten, wo Goun ihm nachkletterte. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn Boromir eingeschlafen ist! Deshalb musst du mich doch nicht so anschreien!" – „Ich rede ja auch nicht mit dir, sondern mit dem eingeschlafenem Herrn da unten! Hey, Boromir, was ist jetzt mit dem Seil?" – „Kommt ja schon!" Die Gemeinschaft hatte sich einen Weg quer durchs Gebirge ausgesucht, in der Hoffnung, hier nicht auf die Nazghul zu treffen. Doch nun saßen sie in einer Steilwand fest und sie versuchten, mit nur einem 30-Meter-Seil nach oben zu kommen. Doch das Seil hatte sich verhackt und in der Hoffnung, es los zu bekommen, hatte Boromir daran gerissen und das Seil scheuerte an einem Felsen. Doch keiner der Vier hatte das bisher bemerkt. Legolas drehte sich also wieder zur Wand um, doch in diesem Moment riss das Seil mit einem Knall. Legolas, der gerade das Seil gespannt hatte, fiel gegen die Wand. Wild mit den Armen rudernd versuchte er, sich festzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er stürzte in die Tiefe und riss dabei Goun mit sich. Kylie kam erst nach dem Riss des Seiles, doch auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden ließ sie den Halt los. Kurz darauf flog Goun herunter und riss Kylie mit in die Tiefe. Die Drei prallten auf Boromir, der noch immer unten stand.  
  
„Hey, ich bin ja richtig weich gelandet!" – „Ja, auf mir! Und jetzt geh' runter!" – „Tschuldige, kann ja auch nichts dafür!" Legolas stand von Goun auf. „Jaja, schon okay, hab's nicht so gemeint!" – „Du bist ein vollkommener Idiot!" Boromir tauchte mit hochrotem Kopf hinter einem Felsen auf. „Das war unser einziges Seil, und du musst es natürlich zerreisen!" – „Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an!" Legolas trat zu Boromir. „Wer hat denn an dem Seil gezogen, so dass es gerissen ist?" – „Du hättest dich ja auch festhalten können!" - „Wie denn? Wenn ich mich gerade mit dir unterhalte!" – „Ich weiß schon, warum ich Elfen nicht mag: Sie sind arrogant und..." – „Dafür sind wir aber unsterblich, hörst du unsterblich! Außerdem sind wir viel schöner als ihr Menschen!" – „Was?! Das nimmst du zurück!" – „Ach ja?! Und wenn nicht?" – „Du...." Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sich Boromir auf Legolas, der geschickt auswich. Boromir prallte auf den Boden, drehte sich um, stürzte sich erneut auf Legolas und rammte ihm die Faust in die Rippen. Legolas seinerseits trat nach Boromir und erwischte ihn in der Magengegend. Goun stand dabei und seufzte. Nachdem sich die zwei weiterprügeln wollten, ging sie dazwischen. „Aber der hat angefangen!" – „Aber der hat angefangen!" äffte Goun Boromir nach. „Ihr führt euch auf wie zwei kleine Kinder! Und du kümmerst dich noch nicht einmal um Kylie! Apropos, wo ist sie überhaupt?" – „Hier!" Hinter einem Felsblock lag Kylie auf dem Boden, den rechten Knöchel seltsam verdreht. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel gebrochen!" – „Lass' mal sehen!" Goun kniete zu ihr hin und tastete den Knöchel ab. Nach einer Weile (und nach vielen Schmerzensschreien von Kylie) richtete sie sich wieder auf: „Nein, der ist nur verstaucht. Aber du wirst für eine Woche nicht laufen können!" – „Macht nichts, dann trag ich sie eben!" – „Du, Boromir? Spinnst du? Soweit kann ich auch noch laufen! Bevor du mich trägst, lauf' ich lieber zu Fuß!" – „Nein, das wirst du nicht tun!" Schon hatte Boromir Kylie auf den Rücken genommen und trug sie ein Stück weit. Kylie fluchte unterdessen und redete auf ihn ein, doch Boromir ließ sich nicht erweichen und trug sie weiter. Die Vier beschlossen einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, der für sie zwar einen Umweg bedeutete, aber sie konnten nicht das Risiko eingehen, mit der verletzten Kylie zu klettern. So machten sie sich auf einen langen Weg über verschiedene Pässe.  
  
„So, für heute sind wir genug gewandert! Wir rasten hier!" Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ Boromir nach Gouns Worten Kylie zu Boden gleiten. „Siehst du, ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir zu schwer bin! Und ich kann auch noch selber laufen!" – „Nix da, ich werde dich trotzdem tragen bis du wieder fit bist!" – „Nein, das wirst du nicht!" – „Oh doch, das werde ich!" – „Nein, das.." – „Schluss jetzt!" Goun trat zwischen Kylie und Boromir. „Wenn ihr euch streiten wollt, dann bitte ein bisschen später! Es ist schon dunkel, und wir brauchen noch Essen und Feuerholz! Würdest du dich also bitte bequemen, Boromir, Kylie für ein paar Minuten alleine zu lassen und mit Legolas Feuerholz zu holen?" – „Mit dem? Nie mehr im Leben!" – „Auch gut, dann werde ich eben mit ihm gehen! Und du kümmerst dich ums Essen, klar?" Goun drehte sich auf der Stelle um, ohne eine Antwort von Boromir abzuwarten und ging mit Legolas in eine kleine Schlucht, in der ein paar Bäume wuchsen. Boromir suchte unterdessen nach Beeren, Kräutern und fing ein paar Forellen in einem Gebirgsbach. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie auch schon alles für ein Abendessen zusammen und verspeisten die gebratenen Forellen.  
  
„Na dann, ich sag' gute Nacht, ich bin todmüde!" – „Warte mal, Goun, ich komm' gleich mit, ich kann dich doch nicht alleine in der Nacht herumspazieren lassen!" – „Naja, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich stärker als du bin, dann.... Ach, ich hab' keine Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten! Gute Nacht allerseits!" Damit gingen Goun und Legolas zu einem etwas weiter entfernten Felsvorsprung und legten sich Schlafen. (Wehe, jetzt kommt mir einer mit miteinander schlafen, ich meine NORMALES SCHLAFEN!)  
  
Boromir und Kylie blieben noch am Feuer sitzen. Boromir berührte vorsichtig Kylies Arm und Kylie lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Kannst du mir verzeihen? Was ich da gesagt habe, dass ich dich trage, bis du wieder fit bist, war doch nicht ganz so wahr. Nicht, dass du mir zu schwer wärst, oder so, aber es ist ganz einfach so, dass ich dich nicht gegen deine Willen quer durch die Gegend schleppen will." – „Schon vergessen! Aber beschimpf' bitte in Zukunft Legolas nicht immer, es könnte sein, dass Goun irgendwannmal die Sicherung durchbrennt, und dann hast du schlechte Karten." – „Goun? Die ist doch nicht unbedingt so aufbrausend, oder?" – „Da kennst du sie aber schlecht! Wenn sie mal richtig sauer wird, dann wächst in ihrer Umgebung von einem Kilometer auf 30 Jahre kein Gras mehr!" – „Echt? Naja..." Boromir zog Kylie zu sich und die Beiden starrten eine Weile ins Feuer. „Kylie?" – „Hm?" - „Willst du mich heiraten?" – „WAS?" Kylie war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Hatte sie da richtig gehört? HEIRATEN? „Ich erwarte keine Entscheidung von dir, zumindest so bald nicht. Aber möglichst noch vor zwei Jahren." – „Ja..ja...." Kylie war perplex. Über so etwas hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht. Was würden wohl Goun und Legolas dazu sagen? „Lass uns bitte ein andermal darüber reden, ja?" – „Sicher, wenn du willst..." Kylie wollte eigentlich noch ein bisschen über diese Frage von Boromir nachdenken, aber binnen kurzem war sie eingeschlafen. Boromir aber blieb seltsamerweise noch lange wach und dachte über Kylie nach. War es jetzt richtig gewesen, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen? Oder doch nicht? Noch nie hatte er eine Frau so wie Kylie geliebt. Er betrachtete sie im Schein des Lagerfeuers. Kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.  
  
„Hey, aufwachen!" Kylie schreckte hoch. Goun stand vor ihr und schaute sie erstaunt an. „Es ist schon nach Mittag! Ich dachte, du bist so ein Frühaufsteher! Wir wollten doch heute eigentlich ein bisschen früher weg, damit wir mehr Wegstrecke schaffen. So bald kommen wir jetzt dann nicht mehr an einen guten Rastplatz. Wie geht's eigentlich deinem Fuß?" – „Schon wieder ganz gut, ich glaube, ich kann schon wieder laufen." – „Wirklich? Das meine ich aber nicht! Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du meinetwegen laufen, bevor du wieder mit Boromir ein Streitgespräch anfängst." Kylie sah sich suchend um. Der Platz neben ihr war leer, Boromir war nicht irgendwo in der Nähe und auch Legolas schien nicht da zu sein. „Wo ist eigentlich Boromir?" – „Keine Ahnung!" Goun war inzwischen dabei, ihre paar Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken. „Er ist mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und in die Schlucht gegangen. Was er da wollte, hab' ich keine Ahnung, aber er wird sicher bald wieder auftauchen." – „Und Legolas?" – „Du kennst doch die Elfen! Er spielt mal wieder auf dem Felsen da hinten Ausguck, ob sich die Nazghul wieder blocken lassen. Allmählich muss ich aber doch nach Boromir schauen. Wir wollten eigentlich so schnell wie möglich los. Aber wenn er noch nicht da ist..." Goun stand vom Boden auf. „Und du machst dich derweilen mal fertig. Wir müssen echt weiter, sonst kommen wir nie nach Lorien!" Und schon war Goun verschwunden. Kylie stand vollends auf und starrte eine Weile in die Reste des Lagerfeuers. Sie konnte den Heiratsantrag von Boromir nicht vergessen. Wieso wollte er sie denn auf einmal heiraten? Sie waren zwar seit vier Jahren zusammen, aber in dieser Zeit hatten sie nicht einmal über Heirat oder ähnliches gesprochen. Wieso also ausgerechnet jetzt? Seufzend packte Kylie ihr Zeug zusammen und schüttete Erde über die Reste des Feuers. Doch es half alles nichts, dieser Antrag ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Charakter von Tolkien, wenn doch, dann würde ich sie in meinen persönlichen Harem stecken.  
  
Part Three  
  
„Wollt ihr nicht endlich mal eine Pause einlegen?" – „Aber wir sind doch erst seit fünf Stunden unterwegs, und wir müssen noch zumindest bis zum Nindalf kommen! Dann können wir rasten. Wenn wir jetzt schon eine Pause einlegen, dann kommen wir ja nie nach Lothlorien!"  
  
„Legolas, was können wir Menschen denn dafür, dass ihr Elfen nie müde werdet?? Wie hat Gimli das bloß mit dir ausgehalten?"  
  
„Boromir, Sohn Denethors, des 26. Stadthalters von Gondor, Gimli war nicht so ein Weichei wie du! Er hat sich wenigstens ins Zeug gelegt, und ist bis zum Umfallen mit uns gelaufen! Aber das Einzige, was du kannst, ist fluchen und dich über die Reiseroute beschweren!"  
  
„Stimmt genau! Ich sag' dir nur soviel: Wieso du unbedingt östlich den Anduin entlangziehen willst, ist mir schleierhaft. Wieso gehst du nicht westlich davon?"  
  
„Aus dem simpelsten Grund der Welt, Boromir: Wenn du westlich davon entlang gehst, dann musst du die 7 Mündungen des Entwassers überqueren und später noch den Limklar. Aber wenn du unbedingt die Flüsse überqueren willst..."  
  
Legolas drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als Boromir sich erneut zu Wort meldete: „Aber du willst lieber über die Emyn Muil klettern, oder?"  
  
„Nein, will ich nicht, ich will westlich an ihnen vorbeilaufen, sehr nahe am Anduin. Erst bei der Ebene des Celebrant werden wir den Anduin überqueren, dann können wir ohne Probleme nach Lorien gehen. Aber wenn wir hier weiter diskutieren, dann kommen wir nie nach Lothlorien! Also, lasst uns endlich aufbrechen!"  
  
Legolas drehte sich um und rannte den Anderen voraus. Hinter ihm ging Goun mit Kylie und der immer noch vor sich hin schimpfende Boromir kam als Letzter.  
  
„So, wir haben heute schon viel geschafft. Wir sind jetzt kurz vor dem Nindalf, also haben wir unser Tagespensum endlich erfüllt. War jetzt die Kletterei durch die Berge so schlimm?"  
  
„Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich ein paar Mal fast aufgespießt worden wäre oder mir irgendwas gebrochen hätte, dann war sie eigentlich ganz okay. Vor allen Dingen der letzte Teil war ja ganz okay. Aber jetzt reichst erst mal für heute, Legolas! Nicht jeder ist so ein Elf wie du!"  
  
Boromir setzte sich erschöpft hin. In den letzten Stunden seit ihrem kleinen Streit war Boromir dazu übergegangen, Gott und die Welt zu verfluchen (Sorry, ich hab's mit dem Verfluchen....*lol*) und hatte immer vor sich hin geschimpft. Doch sie waren zum Glück nicht mehr geklettert, sondern hatten sich durch Täler einen Weg aus Mordor heraus gebahnt.  
  
Während Boromir noch verschnaufte, sammelte Goun schon ein paar herumliegende Zweige für ein Feuer. Nahrung hatten sie sich genug mitgenommen, darüber hinaus hatten sie noch Lembas bei sich, das sie sich aber für den Notfall aufheben wollten.  
  
Sie schlugen am Fuß des Nindalf ihr Lager auf und legten sich zur Ruhe, denn am nächsten Tag wollten sie zu Fuß bis hinter die Emyn Muil kommen.  
  
Goun schreckte hoch. Irgendwo in ihrer Nähe hörte sie ein leises Schnaufen eines Pferdes und ein Scharren, als wie wenn ein Pferd in der Erde nach etwas sucht. Sie richtete sich auf und griff nach ihrem Bogen. Was war das bloß? Vorsichtig schlich sie auf das Geräusch zu. Dann hörte sie hinter sich ein lautes Wiehern und ein Pferd stand neben ihr. Es rieb seine Nase an ihrem Hals und stieß erneut ein lautes Wiehern aus. Goun konnte es kaum glauben: Ihr Hengst hatte sie tatsächlich wiedergefunden! Auch Kylies Stute stand da, ebenso wie zwei weitere Pferde. Wie auf eine Bestellung waren sie aufgebrochen und hatten sie gesucht. Doch Goun dachte nicht an einen Zufall, sie vermutete vielmehr ihren Vater oder Saruman dahinter.  
  
Die Anderen waren ebenfalls durch das Wiehern aufgewacht und Kylie begrüßte freudestrahlend ihre Stute. Legolas besah sich derweilen mit Boromir die anderen beiden Pferde genauer und sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es ein Hengst und eine Stute waren, die wahrscheinlich ebenfalls aus Rohan stammten, denn sie waren hoch gewachsen und gut trainiert. 


End file.
